My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight
by StarReader2009
Summary: What if Elena had a twin? Her name is Olivia Pierce and she was in travels for eight years as an emancipated minor with a guardian till she stopped at Mystic Falls, Virginia to stay with her family. Stefan/Elena, Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though today is my first day of school. Again. This time I'm going with my twin sister Elena. Over the past few years since elementary school, I've been traveling the world. Well if you count New York, Paris, London, Italy, and California as traveling the world. Though today is my first time going somewhere with my sister since we are _**complete**_ opposites. Even though we look alike I've always had curls while Elena has none. I didn't understand it at first but… I got used to liking my curls when I realized it's an advantage to realizing whose who between my sister and I. Today is a new day when everyone will realize that… Elena Gilbert's TWIN sister returns to Mystic Falls, Virginia after eight years of traveling. My sister didn't understand why I would come back since I'm an emancipated minor unlike my sister who got adopted along with our little sister and brother. Well, I hope well that something will change for once in my life._

_With luck,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I stopped writing in my diary and sighed, looking out the window as my sister continues to write in hers. I could tell by the look on her face that she still isn't happy even though I'm here, her twin. I could relate to her, it's what I feel half of the time when I was traveling though I could get the feeling something about Mystic Falls is about change big time.

***

Elena and I were in my black Mercedes (where I bought in Europe) with me in the drivers seat and Elena in the passenger seat as she looked out the window and me at the road. We arrived on the campus and I parked my car where I could recognize near Bonnie and Caroline.

My sister unbuckled her seatbelt as I paused for a moment after I turned the engine off before I spoke.

"Elena," I spoke softly that had her freeze in place. I continued, "Do you have that feeling that something would… change and I don't mean not just us but everyone in Mystic falls?"

Elena was silent as she contemplated my question before she answered, "I hope… but I don't get my hopes up only to have them crushed."

I watched silently while watching my sister with a hesitant stare as she got out of the car. I leaned back for a moment in my seat before I shook my head and got out of the car with my school back as I put my sunglasses on.

_Today was going to be interesting,_ I thought as I put my cool demeanor on my face.

I followed Elena, a few steps away as everyone's gaze was drawn to my sister and I but mostly me considering I was new. I could tell why they would stare I mean I couldn't deny that I wasn't beautiful.

My black hair was down which fell down to the "v" that was above my chest, my skin would be paler than my sister, and my body was an hourglass figure similar to Elena. Today I was wearing a black t-shirt with a leather vest, my dark blue skinny jeans hugged my legs, black ballet flats, and dark violet leather jacket. To practically every human specimen I was a hot.

"Elena," Bonnie and Caroline kept shouting out while I let a small smile flow my lips for Bonnie but a little sneer for Caroline. She and I never got along and boy was I happy to. We didn't have anything in common and she was practically flaunting herself to other boys.

My sister jogged over to them as - I could easily recognize - a fake smile paste her face and greeted them.

"Hey, guys," she said as I came by her side once she began reintroducing us, "Bonnie, Caroline, you recognize my sister Olivia right?"

I could see Bonnie's eyes light up and Caroline's face cools through the shades of my sunglasses.

As they looked at me, I smirked and mock saluted them that had all of them roll their eyes at me.

When Bonnie and Caroline looked behind us, their eyes widened that had Elena and I turning around. My eyes widened at the sight of an expensive car and instantly narrowed my eyes at the back of the guys head as he got out of his car.

Today was _really _going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

I was walking in the halls of the high school, having just got my schedule from the office when I saw it.

Elena just came out of BOYS bathroom - probably because of Jeremy, our little brother - when she bumped into someone. But not just any someone, the new guy who owned the expensive car.

Once I got a clear view of him, I eyed him and mused, _He was cute but not so interesting_, I added once I saw the look in his eyes. Like he was seeing a ghost from the past as I made my way towards them, smirking.

"Hey, Elena, is there any problems going on here," I asked in a sweet yet deadly serious voice as they turned towards me. I could see that both of them were startled but the reaction I got from the new kid startled me though I didn't show it.

His eyes widened once they connected with mine and what they held oh that was relishing yet suspicious. They were filled with shock, disbelief, and - was that fear? My eyes narrows ever so slightly that it was impossible to see in the human eye.

He composed himself and smiled politely to me as he greeted me.

"Hello, my name's Stefan. Stefan Salvatore," he said.

"Hello, Stefan. My name's Olivia. Olivia Pierce," I greeted him back though my expression didn't change.

I see the shock as it passes through his eyes in a blink of an eye. There was a moment of silence before Elena cleared her throat, catching our attention as we turned towards her.

"Well, we better get going. It was nice to meet you, Stefan," Elena smiled politely as she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her around the corner. When she thought I wasn't looking, I watched at the corner of my eye as she glanced back at 'Stefan'.

I smirked and mockingly yet teasingly said, "Looks like my little sister got a crush on the new guy."

She rolled her eyes though I could see a slight hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever, Olivia, I barely know the guy anyway," she insisted though I was still smirking at her.

"Whatever you say, Elena," I said innocently and with that we went our separate ways to class.

My mind went back to the new kid Stefan Salvatore and wondered about his reaction to my sister and I but mostly me. I frowned as I tried to figure out what could be so shocking to see my sister and I.

I shrugged nonchalantly. I'll find out eventually, I thought as a smirk began to work its way up to my face, I always do.


	3. Chapter 3

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

I was leaning against a statue in the graveyard as Elena wrote in her diary. _Probably about the new guy Stefan_, I thought deviously and amusingly.

We were here hanging out in the silence for a few minutes except the sounds of the wildlife when fog began flowing on the ground around us that startled us out of our thoughts.

"Elena," I shout out to my sister, my voice filled of worry for my sister and confusion of why fog was surrounding below us, jogging over to her to grab her arm.

We were side by side trying to see through the fog and when we spun around at the sudden sound of a _'Caw!!!' _we gasped at the sudden appearance of a crow.

"Elena, come on lets go," I urged her, tugging her arm. We began to jog back to the car and when I looked back the crow was gone… but in its place was a mans shape.

***

_Dear Diary,_

… _I know that I have written already this morning but today was interesting… and… weird… and spooky? I don't know but it was strange that crow back at the graveyard turned into a figure of a man. Something is telling me something big is going to happen that… maybe I haven't faced before but it's more than that. The way the new kid, Stefan Salvatore looked at me… it was strange and… awkward I suppose is the right word for how he widened his eyes and all the emotions that passed through there. It was like-like he was seeing me once again… like I'm back from the dead._

_I did some research about the Salvatore's today once my sister, Elena, and I came back home. Apparently the Salvatore's haven't been seen or heard from for over 145 years. My theory is that his family moved away but the problem is that the family died out at the exact day Giusiuppe Salvatore died with his sons who died earlier than him and had no other children yet here lives Stefan Salvatore. I hope to find out who and what Stefan really is a liar, a impersonator, or something else._

_With hope to find out,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I put down my pencil, closed my diary, and place it in the drawer that was the night table. I turn off my lamp and settled in my comfortable bed. The last thing I saw was the fog I saw back at the graveyard before sleep overtook me.


	4. Chapter 4

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Hours Later…_

I was in my car following Bonnie and Caroline to the Grills because _someone_ - and I mean Caroline - needed to be sober and I'm not going to say I didn't drink but I could hold my own that it takes a lot of alcohol to get me drunk.

Earlier there was a party but that all stopped when Elena and Jeremy found Vicki who was mauled by an animal and when I checked the wound I noticed that no animal could have made two hole marks. Vicki was sent to an ambulance and Elena told me to leave without her and Jeremy.

So here I am, in my car just parking next to Bonnie at the Grills. I turned off the engine, took off my seatbelt, and grabbed my bag as I got out of my car. Bonnie and Caroline entered the bar before me and when I walked in some people looked up and their mouths dropped open but more of the men.

I wore my black leather jacket, black leather pants, a red shirt, a black vest, and red ballet shoes. I know a lot of leather but what the hell it makes me look hot.

I reached them at a booth and after a few moments that Bonnie left for the bathroom was when I noticed Caroline was looking at someone sitting in the table in front of us. I followed her eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat.

He was handsome and he reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. When his eyes flickered to me and connected with mine, my breath caught.

It felt like for a second we were the only two in the bar but I doubted he could feel this… feeling of completeness, wholeness. My eyes flickered to Caroline and noticed her lustful face that closed up my face to an emotionless mask so no one could see the hurt, anger, and rage in my face.

I knew by that moment he would never pick me over Caroline. He was Caroline's next target and I couldn't do anything about it but watch. I knew Caroline and if there's competition there's war and I learned that the hard way during a summer visit with my family.

It felt like love in first sight and I inwardly scoffed at how soft and sappy I sound but I knew that I was right. And I bet all my money that Elena feels like this with Stefan and that drove the invisible knife that was in my heart deeper than ever.

My sister was happy now and I wasn't I was only suffering as Caroline took the one thing that could be my eternal happiness. For the first time in a long time, my heart almost completely shattered to nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few days since I met the man that stole my heart without his knowledge. It was stupid because I barely know the guy. Yesterday was the happiest and the most horrible night I have had. Elena finally kissed Stefan and she told me. I was happy for my twin but I couldn't help but envy her. She was happy but I wasn't and I let the past behind me first. I could see that Jeremy is heartbroken as well and yes I knew about Jeremy's love for Vicki. I kept my brother's secrets as long as he kept mine in the dark. I went to the doctor last night and… it wasn't good._

_I've been feeling horrible and weirdly sick for a few days. I learned that… I was dying. I couldn't do anything about it but the doctor said I could take some medication to hold it off so that I could live till graduation. I brought Aunt Jenna with me and… she gave me strength. The doctor said he didn't know what disease I caught but I knew deep in my heart that it was very bad. I couldn't tell my brother and sister; it would break their hearts but I knew that in the end that I would have to tell them eventually. I just hope that something would help me get better someday._

_With hope,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I stop writing and closed my eyes as I felt the slight twinge of pain run through my body. I opened my eyes and got up, getting ready for after school cheerleading try-outs.

***

I was stretching and sipping some water when I heard from the conversation between Bonnie and Elena that Caroline still wasn't here. Bonnie was calling Caroline before Elena and I noticed it.

A car carrying Caroline and a guy but not just any guy. The guy who was at the bar and my mystery man. My eyes widened when I caught the guys name from Elena between her conversation with Bonnie.

"…Damon Salvatore," she said.

I watched as she kissed him and I knew by that moment she was his as he was hers. This scene would haunt me for an eternity and I would know that Caroline won the heart of gold of my only happiness. His eyes flicked towards me as I slipped my mask on and when Caroline got out of the car I noticed she was wearing a scarf.

My eyes narrow slightly since when does Caroline wear scarfs during cheerleading. She was hiding something and I was going to find out.

"Hope you don't mind I got the other Salvatore," she told Elena.

As she walked past me, she 'accidentally' bumped into me. I scoffed, shaking my head as I turned to Caroline as she talked.

***

As we were doing try-outs, I noticed that Caroline bummed out Elena to watch and I felt sorry for her because I was doing some good. So I did something to join Elena, watching.

I stopped and count to eight. _5,6,7,8_, with that I did my mixture routine from my traveling. On the last move, I did back flips till I was facing Caroline.

"I'll watch with my sister," I left without giving Caroline time to respond. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that my sister was watching the football team.

As I got closer till I was at her side, I let a smile form on my face when I realized she was watching Stefan. He was trying out for the football team and he was actually really good. I just hope that the team doesn't give him a hard time.

***

I was in my room, doing my homework when I heard the doorbell ring. I stop and heard voices but mostly Caroline's that made me roll my eyes.

I stood up and walked out of my room. As I walked downstairs in my dark blue jeans and purple shirt, I called out for my sister.

"Elena, who's at the door," I asked and when I reached the third step to the bottom, I stopped in my tracks at who was at the door.

Caroline was there with her boyfriend Damon Salvatore. I slowly walked down the stairs as my sister spoke.

"Um… Olivia, this is-" I cut her off.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore I know," I said never breaking my gaze with the older Salvatore.

We stared at each other for a few moments before I looked away from him to look at Elena.

"So why are they here? I thought it was just gonna be you, Bonnie, and Stefan," I questioned quietly, walking to her side.

"So did I," she said quietly back.

_Moments Later…_

They were talking about how Stefan got on the football team when Damon spoke but noticed something. It was full of innocence and… lie. When Caroline began talking about Elena and how our parents died but mostly on how she changed since they died, I snapped.

I snorted and everyone's attention was on me.

"Oh, do you have something to say, Olivia," Caroline said innocently yet full of hidden hate.

I look at her and leaned forward, smirking.

"Say the magic word and you'll find out," I said. I looked her over as I spoke once again, "Then again," I paused dramatically, "someone as blonde as you are is too incredibly dumb to know."

I watch as her eyes flash in fury for a moment before she retorted, "Really? Oh, I'm sorry because I bet all those trips away from your family turned you into a whore."

That made me snap… completely. I stood up and only took one step toward the dumb blonde before Bonnie and Elena took hold of me.

"Let go of me so I could rearrange that clown face of hers," I all but snarled at them, struggling in their grip.

"Olivia, stop fighting isn't the way," Elena insisted, lessening my struggle till it stopped and I was taking deep breaths.

"You're right," I said, straightening up and glaring at Caroline. "The dumb blonde isn't worth anything to fight about."

I turned back to my seat and sat down with my arms crossed. Everything was tense but it returned back to normal.

***

I was by my car and fingered the necklace that was by my bedside table when I was twelve years old. It was beautiful and… I never took it off because whoever gave it to me told me in a note not to and heed that warning.

I closed the trunk and turned around, gasping startled when I faced Damon Salvatore.

"Damon," I said, holding my chest. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the game. When I saw you here by yourself, I thought I could give a hello," Damon explained, shrugging. "Hello."

"Well, hello to you too," I said lamely, laughing a little.

"So… what are you doing here by yourself," he asked curiously.

"I just got here actually and I'm stopping by for my sister," I explained.

"Oh right, your sister well she's watching the game as a supporter for my brother," he said and I looked at him surprised.

"She's… not on the cheerleading team?" I asked. He nodded.

"She told me that it wasn't fun anymore," he answered.

We were silent for a moment before Damon spoke, "So your Elena's twin right," I nodded and he continued, "are you younger or older than her?"

I laughed at the weird question that was rarely asked of me.

"I'm older than her by five minutes," I answered.

"Ah, so… why don't you like Caroline," he asked and my face closed up at the mention of the cheerleading captain.

"It's complicated. Me and Caroline…" I hesitated because no one has asked this of me. "We were fourteen and I was visiting for the first time and I met Caroline. I watched her when we encountered boys as she flirted herself with them and… I called her a slut after a few weeks then I was shipped off for Europe. Ever since then we were arch rivals though I always wondered why my sister and Bonnie are friends with her." I looked down, shaking head with my eyes closed.

We were silent for a moment again before he hesitantly said, "Then why are you here?"

"I thought to get away from the traveling and help my Aunt Jenna to take care of my brother and sister," I answered.

I opened my eyes and they connected with brown eyes. We just stared at each other before he began leaning towards me and I didn't stop him.

I lean forward and our lips touched. I didn't know how to express the feelings I'm feeling right now. It was complete like I'm being exploded with electricity.

It was gentle nonetheless and slow before I came to my senses that I couldn't stay with him. He has a life was living on but I was dying slowly with the help of the medication the doctor gave me.

I pulled back slightly that was enough for me to talk and breathe.

"Damon, we can't-," I tried to deny but he cut me off.

"We already have, Olivia," he said grabbing the nape of my neck and dragged me into another kiss.

I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I never could when I'm with Damon. My darkness, my light, my lovely dark knight.

I pulled back breathless his hand still on my neck but pulled his hand off of me as I spoke.

"I-I have to go. Elena is waiting for me." With that I walked away from Damon as I tried to hold back my tears of something that was forbidden.

Caroline or no Caroline I could never be with him. He would always be in my heart but I can't give him myself completely cause if I do then my death would shatter him as much as his and Stefan's ex Katherine who died in a fire.

I knew I couldn't fight nor hide from Damon Salvatore but I know that he would always hold my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_Today… is a new day. But also the Founder's Day Party is tomorrow night and I don't have a date but it's not a problem. Yesterday, Damon kissed me and it felt… magical and happily complete. I know that I'm becoming too attached but I can't help it. Well, somethings are too hard to fight against when it comes to someone like Damon Salvatore. I bet Caroline is going to take Damon to the party no matter how her mother doesn't agree. I'm helping Elena with the party because it really mattered to our mom. I didn't understand why my name is kept as Pierce and not Gilbert at first before my parents told me I was adopted. Elena doesn't know neither does Jeremy. Well today is going to be extremely… different._

_The disease is still there; the doctors are trying their best to help me get better but I could tell that they aren't going to find a cure. I feel heartbroken because everyone I know and love will be shattered after what happened to mom and dad. I give my heart and will to everyone I love._

_With luck,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I put my diary and pencil away before getting ready for a new day.

***

I was getting ready for the party with Bonnie and Elena when the phone rang. I paused in clipping my hair to watch my sister as she talked on the phone with Mrs. Lockwood and was worried instantly because she sounded mad. I followed my sister to see her in Jeremy's room and my eyes widened slightly when Jeremy took out the golden watch.

I look at Jeremy sadly before leaving it to Elena to handle it. I continued clipping my hair with my bangs framing my face and the sides clipped up.

I turned to go to my bedroom and took out my dress. It was a beautiful light purple dress that fell below my knees and wore flappy straps. Today is going to be perfect.

Not.

***

I entered the house looking around the place before swallowing nervously. I walked around by myself till I heard a man's voice who I could really know.

"Ms. Pierce, you look stunning this evening." I turned around and faced Damon Salvatore.

"Damon," I greeted, giving a nod.

We stared at each other before he looked me over and smiled charmingly that made my heart skip a beat.

"You look lovely, Olivia," he complimented me again softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied just as softly.

"Olivia, can we talk… in private," Damon asked after awhile.

I gulped slightly, nodding. He gently grabbed my hand and led me to an abandoned room.

He turned to me after closing the door.

"We need to talk about last night," he stated.

"Why," I asked lamely and he knew that even though I have my cool demeanor on.

"You know why," he said, walking towards me like he was the predator and I was his prey. "You and I need to talk about that kiss."

"It never should have happened. What happened between you and me never happened," I insisted, shaking my head slightly as I backed up.

"You sure," he said as I walk into a wall. "Because you know what you felt. What we both felt," he whispered leaning down to leave an inch between our lips.

We stared at each other, eyes full of challenge, hunger, lust, desire and I grabbed his neck kissing him like no tomorrow. He put his hand over my shoulder on the wall and kissed me back. All of a sudden he turned around leaving me breathless and confused.

"Damon," I began confused, "are you okay?"

"Leave," Damon ordered.

I hesitated for a moment before I left confused as hell.

I closed the door and closed my eyes before opening them and left the hallway. But as I walked away I saw Damon's face; disgusted and... confused.

***

I was walking in the garden when I saw Elena and Caroline and that worried me. Elena was comforting Caroline. I rushed over to them.

"You guys," they turned to me, "what happened?"

Caroline just began shaking and sobbing again so for the first time in a long time I pulled her into a hug awakardly. I looked at Elena for answers but she just shrugged and shook her head sadly and I knew she doesn't know either.

When I grabbed Caroline's shoulder, she cried out in pain and I gasped at the sudden sticky substance. I pulled my hand away to see blood.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

I pulled back from Caroline and slowly pulled her hair back to see blood on her shoulder that made me gasp. I noticed that it was the same mark as Vicki's. I looked at Elena and knew she had her guard up and what I was thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been days since I've last seen Damon. Those days were peaceful but something in my gut isn't right. I don't know what happened or who he really is. I know that Elena found out; she's been acting weird and I know that whatever the Salvatore's secret is its horrifying. I want to know so… I'm gonna find my ancestor's diary. Katherine Pierce and yes I mean Katherine. I knew that the name rang a bell somewhere but I didn't know where until I found the chest. The chest that held my families secrets of the past. I'm going to look into her diary and find out about the Salvatore's and take care of my own problem with Damon._

_With care,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I put away my diary and pencil then took out the chest that was underneath my bed. I opened it, run through the things, and stopped when I found Katherine's diary.

I closed the chest and sat back on my bed, opening her diary with care. For hours I looked in it and the more I looked in it the more tears fell in my eyes until I couldn't take it anymore and closed the diary, putting it aside as I cried my heart out. I knew by that moment why Elena felt heartbroken, confused, and frightened. The one she loves is a vampire… as was mine.

Slowly I put the diary away in the chest and looked for the picture I've seen as a kid but forgotten. I put my hand to my mouth as I gasped quietly. She looked just like me and Elena but Elena didn't have her curls like I do.

I slowly put away the picture back in the chest, closed it, and back under my bed. I leaned back on my bed confused with so many questions. Does Damon even care about me? Does he only see Katherine and not me? The one thing I couldn't do was change his diet. He drank from humans not even caring if there hurt or dying. That was a question I needed answered most.

Does he only see me as a snack, a toy, a puppet?

If he did then I couldn't do anything. I would let him kill me to test that theory first.

***

I was in my room when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked closer to my door and opened it slightly to see Jeremy walk into his room. I slowly opened my door once his closed and slowly walked down the stairs. I could hear parts of the conversation and I hesitated momentarily before I continued down the stairs.

Before Damon spoke after Elena's mention of Katherine, I cut in still on the stairs.

"Damon," I called out that made Damon freeze as he stopped advancing on Elena. "That's enough." He looked up at me.

"What are you gonna do about it? And who are you to tell me what to do? My mother," he scoffed as I walked down the final steps of the stairs and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Well I'm not Katherine but tell me something. Do you see any similarities between me and her?" I asked him taking steps as I spoke until I was foot away from his face.

He cooly looked at me though I could see that in his eyes that he was shocked to realize that I know the real truth but I wasn't going to break my ancestors secrets or the things that holds them.

He smirked sardonically and said to Elena without breaking his gaze from mine, "Tell Stefan that I'm looking for him." with that he walked away and outside but not without some advice. "By the way be careful you invite in the house, just saying." He closed the door.

I stayed silent for a few moments before looking at my sister and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding before looking at me accusingly. "You knew. You knew this whole time what they were."

"No, not until yesterday," I left without giving my sister a time to respond.

_A Few Hours Later…_

I knocked on the Salvatore board house door and waited for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal the person I wanted to see. Damon Salvatore.

"Hey," I said softly. He greeted me back and I continued, "can we talk?"

He nodded, opening the door wider to let me in. I looked around and was impressed at the huge house.

"So you wanted to talk," he said, guiding me into the living room or parlor.

"Yes, and I need my answers," I said. I hesitated before continuing, "Am I just a snack to you… like all the other people you've killed." He began shaking his head when I paused between my sentence.

"No, you- your more than that. You mean the world to me," he insisted of me and brought me to my next question.

"Do you only care about me because I look like her? Like Katherine," I asked him. He faltered, apparently unexpected of my question. I walked towards him asked him again, "Do you?"

He breathed in and answered hesitantly, "A long time ago I would have said yes." That made me look down, shaking my head but all of a sudden he put a finger under my chin and gently made me look him in the eye. "But now to me your just Olivia. Your _my_ Olivia, ok?" He stroked my cheek and continued speaking softly as he rested his forehead against mine, "You mean the world to me. You're my life; more than Katherine can ever be, alright? Alright?" he repeated as I sighed but nodded slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm finally with the man I love but… I could feel that this is just the beginning. I knew the risks of being with a vampire could cost me but… I'm as loyal to him as Damon is to me. I just… I don't think I could forgive him so easily on who he attacks now. It matters that he's killed people but that was the past and… to look past it you have to look into the present and future which is now. I feel sappy now because this is… extremely beyond me but I can be a bitch when I want to be but mostly when I'm angered which is rare now a days. It's almost Halloween and… Damon and Stefan are looking for Vicki who got turned into a vampire because of Damon. I was angry to know that he caused all of the trouble but I couldn't help but love him to past it but not forget. He never compelled me but it isn't like he wasn't able to because I have ver vain._

_I didn't tell Damon about my condition yet and I know that… if he finds out he'll be torn apart. But I know that someday that an impossible great attack will hit me soon._

_With fears,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I put away my stuff and got ready. My clothes today is a red leather jacket, black t-shirt, black leather pants, and black converse. I got ready and picked up my bag. I was going to the board house, check on Vicki, and visit my boyfriend. I went downstairs and headed straight to the garage.

***

I parked in the driveway, turned off the engine, and got out of my car. I jogged up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I waited a few moments before Stefan opened the door.

"Olivia," he said surprised. I smiled at him and returned the greeting.

"Hi, is Damon here," I asked him. Stefan opened his mouth but someone cut him off.

"Olivia," he asked surprised. Damon, I smiled at him.

"Damon," I said as I ran past Stefan and into the surprised older Salvatore vampire arms.

"Olivia, what are you doing here," he asked once we dropped our arms from the other.

"I thought to come visit you and… I need to know what's going to happen to Vicki," I explained and he groaned in annoyance at the end of sentence that made me smile at how adorable he could be at times.

"Vicki is fine, Olivia, now leave you must be late for school," he insisted, pushing me to the door where Stefan was still standing nearby but the door was closed.

I counteracted his gentle attempt to make my way out of the door and said, "Damon, do you really think that school matters at all to me?"

"Olivia," he warned.

"Damon," I mocked him, smirking.

We stared at each other for a moment before Damon sighed in defeat.

"You're never gonna leave are you," he asked resigned.

I smirked at him as I leaned toward him to brush my lips with his.

"You could never get rid of me," I murmured against his lips before I leaned back that I thought I heard him murmur "tease" under his breath. "Now, what did I miss?"

***

We were at the Halloween school dance and I dressed as myself, trying to find Vicki. After a few hours, I was hugging Elena for comfort though gently because of her wounds in front of the corpse of Vicki.

Damon arrived to see the two of us and when I looked up and saw him, I got up and ran to his arms, sobbing. He comforted me, enfolding me in his arms as he soothed me with his actions obviously knowing that words wouldn't be able to help me calm down.

Damon and I heard Elena get up as she spoke accusingly and full of grief, "You- this your fault." He gently pushed me out of the way just in case I get hurt. I watch them fight and felt a flash of hurt and defeat when he said that everyone who dies around him didn't matter to him. That gave me my little sense of doubt full flash and felt incredibly foolish of how I thought he cared but apparently he didn't because he said that everyone who dies around him he didn't care so to this day I made a promise to myself that I would never ever tell him about my condition.

When Elena left, I hesitated but Damon gave me a gentle push towards the direction she left that gave me a sign that I could leave.

***

I was in my bed in my pajamas when I felt weight press on my bed behind me as a familiar arm wrapped around me.

"Damon," I whispered. He shushed me and told me that everything was going to be alright though I knew the truth that it wasn't.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you," he asked me, rubbing my arm.

I was silent for a moment before I turned in his embrace to face him.

"No. No, I- I'm not okay," I said quietly.

"What's wrong then," he asked concerned, touching my cheek.

I look at him and closed my eyes briefly. As I reopened my eyes, tears filled them as I shook my head, muttering "I can't" over and over again.

"My love, you have to tell me," he urged me gently.

I leaned on my elbow before I spoke, "Damon… back at the school with your fight with Elena… did you mean it when that everyone dies around you… it doesn't matter to you."

He was confused for a moment before understanding flashed in his eyes and his expression softened.

"Everyone, except you," Damon said quietly. "I may not show it to others but I do care about you, Olivia. You and your well being."

I bit my lip and said just as quietly, "What would happened that… I've been keeping you from something I don't want you to know about… that concerns my well being."

His eyes narrow instantly filled with worry and suspicion. "Are you keeping a secret from me, Olivia?" I nodded and he continued, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Damon… I-I," I took a deep breath, looked him in the eye, and said the words I promised myself would never come out.

"I'm dying, Damon."

And it got an reaction.

His eyes widened for a second before he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"How long," his voice broke during his sentence slightly that anyone normal person wouldn't have noticed but I wasn't normal.

_Elena and Stefan would be in shock if they heard him speak like this_, I thought.

"The day we first saw each other. I just got back home when I couldn't breathe and I passed out. When I woke up, I was at the hospital and the doctor said my heart momentarily stopped for five minutes but it came back after they timed my death," I paused, closing my eyes. "They told me it was a disease they don't know about and… they said I could be given pills to hold off the disease."

"When will your pills run out?" he said softly.

"I was given a bottle to last a year," I answered shakily.

He closed his eyes for a moment as if he was calculating something before he snapped his eyes open and spoke, "You're allowing yourself to die till graduation aren't you?"

"I accepted my fate a long time ago and when a person dies… they regret not doing what they couldn't do with the people they love," I told him.

We were silent before Damon broke it as he spoke, "What if I turn you into a vampire." My head snapped up to gape at him.

"What?" I choked out.

"If I turned you into a vampire you would feel better, you would stay young, and you would stay with me forever," he said, putting my hand over his cheek.

"Damon, I have to think about this ok because… I still have my family to take care of and I wont make a decision without my sister making her decision and also after what happened with Vicki tonight."

He sighed in defeat and nodded. My eyes softened as I stroked his hair and I lean forward to brush my lips against his. He pulled me against him when I was about to pull back and squealed softly as Damon rolled me on top of him as my hair curtained our faces. I pulled back to smile at him as he stared at me adoringly.

He brushed his hand on the left side of my face softly as if he couldn't believe I came to him. I held his hand against my face as I leaned right slightly yet still curled upon him. Before I slept, I felt the soft touch of lips pressed against my forehead that had a smile spread across my face.


	9. Chapter 9

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we just got investigated by Caroline's mom who is the sheriff. I couldn't stop seeing Vicki's corpse when I think about it but I couldn't blame Damon or Stefan but fate that has cost my brother pain that he could no longer remember that Vicki is dead. I re-read Katherine's diary again and found that today is Stefan's 162 birthday. I got him an old classic watch though it's almost a replica of the Gilbert watch but it's modern. I'm going to visit my two favorite vampires at the board house today and Elena is coming with me to give back the necklace… I think she was holding it in her hands. Gotta get going Elena is calling me._

_With happiness,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I put it in my bag, picked my bag up, and ran downstairs to the garage.

***

I ran up the stairs and waited for Elena to follow on the porch. We walked together to the door and I rang the doorbell. All of a sudden a woman's voice was heard by our ears.

"The door's open!" We exchanged confused looks and entered.

I closed the door behind us and followed Elena slowly into the hallway. We heard footsteps and turned around to see a blonde woman clade in only a towel. Suddenly she stumbled into a stop when she saw us with a shocked look in her eyes.

We were silent but the blonde kept muttering of how there's two of us and how we were alive and it came to me that she was a vampire and knew about Katherine and everything. When Elena introduced herself, I thought to cut in.

"And I'm Olivia." She nodded in recognition and confusion.

"I'm Lexi," 'Lexi' introduced herself.

It was silent for a moment and Elena left after Lexi offered if we can wait for him but Elena obviously changed her mind and almost ran out.

I stayed behind and just stared at Lexi for a moment before speaking, "You said Stefan's upstairs, in his room?" She nodded and I smiled politely. "Thank you."

I walked past her and up the stairs. I walked in his room and greeted him.

"Hey, Olivia," he greeted back, hugging me. As he released me and spoke, I went to sit on his bed, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my boyfriends brother," I said innocently as Lexi walked back in.

"You wouldn't have a reason to unless it concerns Damon, Elena, your friends, or your family," Stefan stated. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Ok, fine you caught me." I jumped off my bed and hugged him once again. "Happy Birthday!" After I was done hugging him, I saw a shocked look on his face.

"Oh, please you didn't think I didn't know your birthday. I have connections you know," I said. "Besides by the reaction of your friend you have a lot of explaining to do."

***

I spent time at the Grill for a few hours but I didn't approach anyone. Not even my sister and… Damon seems to be wrapped up in his own plans. I whipped my head when I heard the door open and saw the police carrying a woman delicately and knew by that moment the vampires are in deep trouble. But mostly Lexi.

I watch them approach Lexi and Damon and knew by that instant that trouble is coming. I followed Elena and Stefan as Lexi was taken outside and gasped at the sight once I reached them.

Damon staking Lexi. She was innocent in the whole thing and he killed her. I closed my eyes and let the tears out but I was careful to not let a sound out. I felt an arm wrap me in their embrace and knew that it was Stefan.

***

I walked up to Damon after his talk with the sheriff. He stopped in front of me and his eyes softened.

"Olivia," he began but I just slapped him across the face. Hard.

"You bastard," I whisper-yelled at him. "She was innocent."

"I had to get them to stop searching," Damon tried to reason, reaching out to me but I just slapped his hands away.

"Why should I believe that? You were just pretending you cared," I said and he didn't respond. I continued, "So what are you pretending you care about me?" His eyes widened.

"No! No, Olivia, you know that I care about you," he quickly said.

"I used to," I said despairingly and shook my head. "Now I'm not so sure."

With that said, I walked away from him. I heard him shout my name but I just kept walking away. Away from the man I love, the man I thought I could bear with, the man I could trust and believe with my very being but I was wrong. He was just a heartless bastard. Stefan was right as was Elena; Damon doesn't care about anyone. I would never forget the happy times we were together but I can't ignore his actions now because I was done. I was done with everything and only take control of my life once again.

I may have let Damon rule my life but I wasn't going to let him get to me. Not again.


	10. Chapter 10

My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday… was… disastrous. Lexi is dead and Damon and I are over. Yesterday you would say that I was happy and I wont deny that because I was. I gave Damon everything but Damon got rid of his brothers best friend for almost a hundred years and… it's heartbreaking. I couldn't stay with Damon, he broke my heart but I also broke his. I promised myself that… I wont let him get past my guard just because he cares because he has to work for it this time… he has to earn it himself if he wants to get back to my good graces. He used Caroline, he killed people, he doesn't care about the people who die around him or who he kills but apparently he doesn't with me. I just suppose that's a lie as well. My attacks of my condition is getting worse because of my lack of taking pills. I forgot last night because of the overwhelming grief and heartbreak that took over me but what's the big deal. I'm dying anyway emotionally and physically._

_With life and death,_

_Olivia Pierce_

I stopped writing when a powerful attack hit me that it choked me for a minute. When I began breathing, I took deep breaths slowly.

I leaned my head back as I closed my diary and put my stuff away in the drawer. I put my hand on my chest where my heart is that feels like it's slowly running than its supposed to be.

I'm losing time, but I can live again.

***

I follow Elena in the woods after she explained everything to me that was happening. Damon wants Katherine back. When we got, there Emily in Bonnie's body created fire while Damon tried to stop her. A little while, it stopped and I could tell that Bonnie was back in possession but that didn't stop Damon in his rage.

He was in rage and began to feed on Bonnie. Stefan stopped Damon from killing her completely and he saved her from death with his blood. While Elena talked with Stefan about Bonnie, I just kept looking at Damon. He was going to bring her back and that gave me proof that he never loved me but loved Katherine.

I exhaled as I watched Damon walk away to sit on a tree bark. I left back to the car and knew that my life is over. I thought he loved me but I was wrong. He has never seen me as me… he sees Katherine.

***

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back home and… I was right. Completely right about Damon; he doesn't care about me and now I wish I could die in a hole and I knew that my wish is about to come true. I could feel my life ending and in my guess. I don't think I will last another week. Too much pain and suffering has Damon given me… and I can't take it anymore. I talked to my Aunt Jenna about it and she disagreed with my decision but I won in the end because she promised not to tell anyone of my condition. I'm writing letters to the people I love: Elena, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan… and Damon. Even though he doesn't deserve it, he needs to know of my feelings. I would always love him with all my heart… but I wont be able to say it to him face to face. So this is why I'm going to give one of my last entries. If anyone reads this… I hope you could be happy and live on with the person you love._

_With a broken heart,_

_Olivia Pierce_


	11. Authors Note

A/N: I'm thinking of making a remake of My Hair is Curls, Her Hair is Straight because I've been thinking about re-doing this for at least the past day so today I'm gonna start working on it with a different title.


	12. Author Note 2

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
